Help! I've been kidnapped by Aizen!
by Skye the dragon slayer
Summary: It started as an average day for a not so average girl named Skye. It really wasn't in her plan to get kidnapped by an arrancar. Rated t to be safe. Mostly humor with a couple parings here and there.


**Hey Skye the dragon slayer here! With a new fanfic. It will be random weird and downright crazy. It takes place in an alternate universe of my other bleach fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other reference. I only own Skye who is well, me. I don't own Lucy because she is Sunbeam and Sunbeam owns herself.**

**Now on with the story!**

Skye's POV

"OW! You just pushed me into a wall." I said.

"I technically didn't push you into the wall, I pushed you and you ran into to the wall." Luce said.

"Close enough. You pushed me and inertia caused me to hit the wall. It was inertia right?" I said.

"I don't know I'm not taking physics this year." Luce said.

Luce is my older sister by 3 years. I'm 12 and she is 15. Then out of nowhere a garganta appeared and an arrancar appeared and grabbed me and pulled me into Hueco Mundo. I blacked out.

Lucy's POV

"The h*ll? There must be some kind of logical explanation. Right!?" I said slightly panicked.

Then some people in black robes came through the windows.

"I felt a spike in reiatsu." A boy with orange hair said to a short woman with black hair.

"Who the h*ll are you and why are you in my house?" I yelled.

"Wait you can see us?" The girl said in alarm.

"No I'm just talking to my imaginary friends." I said sarcastically.

"We're shinigami." The boy said.

"You aren't supposed to tell people that." The girl said.

"Are you on crack?" I asked.

"What! No!" Another person said he had bright red hair and tattooed eyebrows.

"Ok?" I said reaching for a phone to call the police.

"Wait! We can prove it." The red haired one said.

"Try me." I said.

"Bakudo number 1 Sai!" The girl said.

"What the!?" I yelled as I could no longer move my limbs.

"Fine, I believe you." I said.

"I have a question. What was that thing that took my sister?" I asked.

"It was an arrancar." The girl said after releasing me from my restraints.

"An arrancar?" I asked.

"It's an incredibly powerful hollow that serves Aizen in his army. Why it would capture your sister I don't know." The orange haired boy said.

Skye's POV

"Where am I?" I asked still dizzy with my vision blurry and a bad headache.

"Las Noches in Hueco Mundo. Get up!" I heard someone say.

"Ugh go away trying to sleep." I said. I then felt someone kick me in the side. My powers reacted instantly. My eyes flashed yellow and I grabbed the foot of who ever kicked me and flipped them, still not getting up.

"I said I was trying to sleep." I grumbled going back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A little later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grimmjow wake her up." I heard a guy say.

"Why do I have to wake up the kid?" Grimmjow grumbled while going to punch me. Unfortunately for him I was already awake and I saw him coming and grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

"God, I was awake." I grumbled standing up.

"What do you want?" I said.

"I am in need off your assistance. I believe your powers may help me help reach my goal." The brown haired man said.

"And if I say no?" I said. The man then released a crushing energy. It only slightly affected me, but some of the others in the room were on the floor gasping for breath. I realized this was my time to fool the enemy so I pretend to be trying to fight it back then fell to the floor "unable" to take the energy.

"Ok… I'll help you… maybe!" I lied, realizing that, what was I going to do if I said no? It wasn't like I was going to escape into the middle of a hollow infested desert.

"You're stronger than I expected. You resisted longer than I thought you would." The brown haired man said.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Aizen." Aizen said.

"And the silver haired man is Gin. And where is Tousen?" Aizen said.

"Anyway I will be placing you in the care of Grimmjow." Aizen said.

"What! I'm no babysitter!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I don't need a babysitter!" I yelled indignately

"Is there a problem Grimmjow?" Aizen said and I could see the underlying threat in his tone.

"No." Grimmjow said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Short Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No you are not going to put a collar on me!" I screamed.

"It isn't a collar it is a power repressing device that just happens to go around your neck." Someone said.

"So it's a collar." I said.

"Basically." The person said.

"It's only on until you learn to behave and can be trusted." Aizen said.

"You're a sick sadistic b*stard!" I spat.

Around 200 dead and seriously injured unnamed arrancar later. They finally managed to get the collar on me.

"This is demeaning! This is worse than when Maggie entered me in a dog show and won! And I didn't even have to wear a collar then!" I yelled.

"Live with it." Grimmjow said.

"Don't destroy anything while I'm gone." He said while walking out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How the f*ck did you get out of the collar!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Chewed through it." I said picking bits of the collar out of my teeth.

"What! Impossible no human should be able to chew through that. Even a hollow shouldn't be able to chew through that." The pink haired one said.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm not a hollow and I'm sure as h*ll not a human pinkie." I said.

"Wait you're not human." The pink haired guy said after some intelligent sputtering.

"Whoops, wasn't supposed to tell you that." I said.

Lucy's POV

They took me through a floating door in the sky. Yep this just got even weirder.

I had to listen for the umpteenth time, "I'm sorry you can't come. You're too weak and fragile and we can't endanger a human. Blahblahblah." I had had enough. So I released an incredibly powerful energy. The energy isn't heavy like reiatsu it is just intense but not chocking. Everyone just stared and had the 'what' face.

"Ok you can help." Someone finally said.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Oh one thing we should probably bring a really good therapist with us." I said.

"For your sister?" The red haired man said.

"No for whoever took her. It takes someone with a very stable sanity to put up with her." I said.

Skye's POV

"If you're not human than what are you?" The pink haired guy asked.

"Secret~." I said in a singsong voice while running off in another direction, and apparently that other direction was the wall.

"Ow!" I yelled before blacking out.

**Any way if you liked the chapter review fave and follow! They all make me update faster. **

**So what did Skye mean about not being human? Will Lucy rescue Skye? Will Aizen's and everyone else's sanity be intact when she does? Why am I asking so many questions?**

**Anyway all flames will be used to build my evil robot army and destroy the fourth wall and take over the world and anime! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH! *cough***

**Peace out!**


End file.
